


The one where Theo cares

by porrayra



Series: t.h.i.a.m. bits [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Theo Raeken Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrayra/pseuds/porrayra
Summary: Theo is acting weird after fighting Monroe's hunters at the hospital, so Liam offers him a drive home. Except Theo has nowhere to go.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: t.h.i.a.m. bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	The one where Theo cares

Theo stared at his hands, processing what he had done to the body sitting in front of him. Memories flashed at the back of his mind, overlapping his sight. His same long fingers gripped at a still-beating organ, his sister's heart. Nothing had changed, but it felt different.

The tips of his fingers still tingled, his torso ached even though there's nothing to be felt, he was overwhelmed. This time, his murderous hands didn't kill. Instead, it took Gabe's pain away. 

For a minute, he felt out orbit, forgetting there's anyone else nearby. So, when strong hands touched his shoulder lightly, he winced in surprise. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Liam said, his voice no more than a whisper. Theo didn't know how to answer, so he nodded, eyes locked at the lifeless body. "Come on. I'll drive you. Stiles can pick me up at your place." 

Theo tilted back, getting on his feet and walking, forgetting for one moment he had no home to go. When it hit him, he stopped midway through the parking lot. "That's alright. I think I can drive." He said slowly, still stunned. "Just got to find my keys." 

But Liam was already in the driver's seat of the bullet-wrecked truck, starting the car. "Where to?" The werewolf asked, pulling over by Theo's side, who was still looking lost.

Twisting in his feet, Theo tried to think of something to say, any lie; nothing came to his mind in time. "Ahm... You're already in it." Embarrassment strangled his voice. He wasn't used to displaying weakness, but he had too many emotions at the time to think. Which is especially hard for someone whos used to have none.

"Are you kidding me?" Liam asked, disturbed. "There are so many holes in this car that it's a miracle it's even working!" He checked the vehicle for a second before adding: "You don't have any windows!"

"I'm aware of that, Dunbar," Theo said stiffly, finally out of the trance. "It's not like the hunters trying to kill me cared enough with where I would live in the remote case I survived." He spitted the words. "Now, call Scott so a propper car can drive you home."

Liam ignored the bitterness directed to him. "Get in already." He said, annoyed, almost against his will. It was a risky move, but Theo was his responsibility, after all. "I'm taking you home."

Theo tried to argue, in vain, too tired to win an argument. One night of sleep couldn't harm, right? He hopped in. 

"So... What was that?" Liam asked after a few moments of stillness. "You know, with Gabe."

Silence. The truth is that Theo didn't know either. He couldn't stop looking at his hands as if they were about to jump off his body. "I... I think I cared."

"You cared?" The voice was snarky, followed with a chuckle that would've pissed Theo off if he was at his usual. Which he isn't. Quietness packed the car. Liam tried again, serious this time. "Why?"

Sigh. "I don't know, Liam." He was annoyed but reminded that the boy driving was trying to be friendly, and offering a place to sleep after fighting alongside him. Another groan cut the air. "He never had a chance." Theo's mouth dried. "Gabe was afraid, trusted the wrong people, made mistakes... But he never had a chance to redeem himself, like..." His voice broke and cut the last words.

"Like you did." Liam completed.

The chimera closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Another sigh came out between his lips, his voice choked. "Yeah... like I did."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just something that came to my mind the other day and got me thinking about starting a Thiam series with some one-shots and drabbles in the same universe/timeline. Let's see what happens :)


End file.
